Ein Reisetagebuch
by Stromi
Summary: Lotgd, Scheibenweltedition: Unfreiwillig reisen Charles d'Ascoyne und Rattenknochen kreuz und quer über die Scheibenwelt, um wieder nach Ankh-Morpork zu gelangen. Ob sich das ungleiche Gespann zusammenraufen kann oder bringen sie sich gegenseitig um?


**Anmerkungen: **_Die Charaktere Felix und Rattenknochen, sowie Violetta und Mika, gehören nicht mir, sondern Spieler/innen einer Lotgd-Edition. Alle anderen scheibenweltlerischen Anleihen sind Terry Pratchett zuzuordnen. Einzig Charles ist meiner, meiner ganz allein! _

**Charles' geheimes Reisetagebuch**

**6. Gruni, Jahrhundert des Flughunds, unter Patrizierschaft Havelock Vetinaris**

Liebes Tagebuch,

Nein, keine Anrede. Sollten irgendwann diese Aufzeichnungen in fremde Hände geraten, will ich mir nicht weibische Schreibweise nachsagen lassen. Warum überhaupt ein Buch, in dem ich meine ‚täglichen' Gedanken festhalte?

Vor über 15 Jahren habe ich den letzten Eintrag in ein Tagebuch gemacht. Jetzt beginne ich wieder damit, weil ich dieser Tage gefährlich lebe. Lebensgefährlich. Selbst für einen Zombie.

Genau genommen verfasse ich ein Reisetagebuch. Gerade halte ich mich am Fuße des Cori Celesti auf. Rattenknochen in meiner Begleitung. Der alte Zauberer hat uns her teleportiert, behauptet jetzt aber, ihm sei der Saft ausgegangen. Wir müssen mit herkömmlichen Mitteln zurück nach Ankh-Morpork reisen.

Herkömmliche Mittel auf dem Cori Celesti sind Wanderschuhe. Die eisige Kälte, verstärkt durch die Gebirgsstürme, macht mir nichts aus. Rattenknochen dagegen pfeift der Wind durchs Gerippe, habe ich den Eindruck. Bin mir sicher, er würde mich nachts ausweiden und aus meiner Haut einen Schlafsack für sich machen, wenn ich ihn zwei Minuten aus den Augen lasse.

Wenigstens steht uns ein Zelt zur Verfügung. Ein Ein-Mann-Zelt. Habe es Rattenknochen überlassen. Wie gesagt, Zombie. Tiefgekühltes hält sich besser, harhar.

Habe ich wirklich ‚harhar' geschrieben? Vielleicht macht das unablässige Heulen des Windes mich langsam verrückt. Werde Rattenknochen heute Nacht durchsuchen, ob er Ausweidemesser dabei hat…

* * *

**10. Gruni, noch immer Flughund und Vetinari**

Salatreste. Ich finde sie immer noch in meinem Hemd. Rattenknochen hielt es für eine gute Idee, auf Burg Kameltrott eine Touristenattraktion auszuprobieren: Den Schandpfahl. Die lange Reise hat mich zermürbt und ich habe die Gelegenheit genutzt, mich an den Pfahl gelehnt zum Ausruhen. Der alte Zauberer ist wieselschnell, wenn er eine Möglichkeit sieht mich zu demütigen. Fand mich plötzlich angekettet wieder und Kinder haben mich mit verfaultem Gemüse beworfen. Irgendwer hat eine Ikonographie gemacht, habe sie an mich bringen können.

Musste anschließend ausgiebig baden. Rattenknochen hat uns in einem Gasthof eingemietet. Honeymoonsuit. Oh Io… Hab solange gebadet, bis kein fauliger Geruch mehr in meine Nase stieg. Hoffe, es war nur das Gemüse und nicht der Mangel an Parfüm für meine untoten Problemzonen.

Der Zauberer lag bewusstlos gesoffen am Boden. Hab ihn ins Bett verfrachtet und die Karte an Violetta neu geschrieben.

* * *

**16. Gruni, Flughund, Kalifat von… einem Kalifen.**

Es sind mehr als zwei Tage vergangen. Die Tore von Al-Khali. Merde! Irgendwo die falsche Abzweigung genommen, wir sind weiter entfernt von Ankh-Morpork als zuvor. Der Rückweg ist uns versperrt – ein Dorf ist niedergebrannt, weil Rattenknochen wieder im Bett geraucht hat. Sind nicht gut auf uns zu sprechen in der Umgebung von Quirm und Ephebe.

Geht also nur vorwärts und das bedeutet: Durch die Wüste. Bevor wir das in Angriff nehmen, rasten wir in Al-Khali und frischen unsere Vorräte auf. Besorgen uns Kamele und Führer. So umsichtig denkt mein Begleiter natürlich nicht, er jammert nur und macht mir Vorwürfe.

Kann die Vorwürfe langsam nicht mehr hören. Habe ich zu Hause bei meiner Frau genug von. Der erschreckende Unterschied ist: Rattenknochen hat recht, ich _bin_ ans andere Ufer gewechselt. Nicht das sexuelle. Hätten den Ankh nur nicht überqueren dürfen an der Trollbrücke.

In Al-Khali leben schöne Frauen, wenn sie erst einmal ihre Verschleierung lüften. Darf Violetta nicht wissen, kriegt sie wieder Komplexe. Die Reise mit Rattenknochen ist regelrecht ein Urlaub für mich.

War kein Problem in die Stadt zu kommen, obwohl wir völlig abgerissen aussehen. Man hält uns wohl für Mitglieder der örtlichen Bettlergilde. Wenn die wüssten!

* * *

**16. Gruni, einige Stunden später**

Sie müssen was gewusst haben. Eunuchen und Trolle sind gegen uns gehetzt worden. Habe sie fast im Alleingang niedergemacht und mich endlich wieder _lebendig_ gefühlt. Wie lange schon habe ich den EP nicht mehr so einsetzen können? Es ist ein herrliches Gefühl. Ich bin wieder Ich!

…mit ein wenig Hilfe von Rattenknochens Feuerbällen. Al-Khali brennt. Wird in die Geschichtsbücher eingehen.

Mit einem Esel sind wir in die Wüste geflüchtet. Schätze, wir brauchen 40 Tage, um sie zu durchqueren.

* * *

**Nacht von 16. auf 17. Gruni (zusammengeklebte Seiten)**

Ich muss etwas gestehen: Ich bin verflucht. Wenn mich etwas aufregt, verwandeln ich mich… in eine Frau. Das ist mir früher schon einmal passiert, lange Geschichte. Erzähl sie trotzdem. Habe ein morphologisches Feld, damit mein Zombietum nicht so offenkundig ist. Sollte vor 15 Jahren von Grimmolt, Ersatzerzkanzler der Uni, aufgefrischt werden. Ist was schief gelaufen. Hat Puff gemacht, auf einmal war ich eine Frau.

Wegen Rattenknochen passiert das jetzt wieder.

Heute Nacht auch. Hatte einen Albtraum. War der falsche beste Freund, der anschließend mit mir gekuschelt hat. Hab mich in Sand gewälzt, um das Ekelgefühl abzuwaschen. Werden nie wieder darüber reden. Diese Seiten hier klebe ich zusammen, sobald ich Kleber in die Hände bekomme.

* * *

**2. Spuni, Jahrhundert des Flughunds, unter der Regentschaft König Verence II. **

Wir benötigten keine 40 Tage. Ein Geringer Gott hat für das Opfer eines Edelsteins und meinem fadenscheinigen Versprechen, ab sofort an ihn zu glauben, unsere Reise verkürzt und uns hinter der Wüste abgesetzt. Hoffe inständig, der Gott findet nicht noch mehr Anhänger und rächt sich eines Tages für meine Blasphemie. Musste zum Häretiker werden, weil Rattenknochen sich mal wieder geweigert hat, irgendetwas _konstruktives_ zu tun.

Sind nun im Königreich Lancre – im Gasthaus von Violettas Eltern. Rattenknochen hat sich unmöglich benommen. Erst meine Nichte Viktoria mit in ein Bad nehmen wollen und dann heraus posaunt, dass er mein Ex-Ehemann ist. Bei Io, ständig muss der Zauberer mich daran erinnern! Warum verdrängt er das nicht, wie so viele andere Dinge in seinem Leben?

Habe mir Kleber geliehen. Schwiegereltern haben mir zum Glück Glauben geschenkt, dass der alte Mann ein entlaufener Irrer ist und mein Auftrag von oberster Stelle lautet, ihn zurück nach Ankh-Morpork zu schaffen. Ich will mir nicht ausmalen, was sie sonst getan hätten. Vielleicht hätte Violettas Vater mich trotz seiner 70 Jahre mit seinen kräftigen Wirtmannshänden erdrosselt. Wahrscheinlich war genau das Rattenknochens Plan! Hat gar nichts mit Sentimentalität zu tun, dass er unsere (Schein-)Ehe nicht vergessen kann, ist nur Mittel zum Zweck für ihn.

Kann mich einfach nicht in seine Gedankenwelt hineinversetzen, würde ihm sowas niemals antun. Wir sind grundverschieden.

Nachtrag: Getrennte Zimmer, Geringer Gott sei Dank!

* * *

**4. Spuni, Jahrhundert des Flughunds, Havelock Vetinari**

Überwald! Die Bäume starren mich an, die Steine starren mich an und ich bin sicher, irgendwo lauert ein Eichhörnchen im Unterholz. Werwölfe und Vampire – zum Glück habe ich immer meinen Pflock und meinen Silberdolch dabei.

Dieses Mal haben wir uns nicht meinetwegen verirrt. Rattenknochen hat uns per Magie – „als Abkürzung, funktioniert garantiert!" - durch eine Wanduhr geschickt und dann die Taverne zum 5. Elefanten abgefackelt.

Ich mochte die Taverne. Verbinde gute Erinnerungen und feuchte Träume mit ihr. Hab sogar den alten Tisch wiedergefunden, in den Felix heimlich etwas geritzt hatte während einer unserer zahlreichen Fluchten von zu Hause. Hab was daneben geritzt und jetzt ist es verbrannt. Ein böses Omen?

Wünschte, Felix wäre hier. Bin stattdessen mit Rattenknochen auf der Flucht vor einem Vampirclan. Noch eine weitere Scheinehe in meiner Sammlung. War eine ansehnliche junge Vampirette, aber zu meinem eigenen erstaunen muss ich feststellen: Mir steht auf dieser Reise nicht der Sinn nach amourösen Abenteuern.

Werde ich alt? Wie sollte ein Untoter noch alt werden können? Nein, wahrscheinlich war mir die Dame nur etwas zu blutgierig. Wollte uns Rattenknochen als Hochzeitskuchen servieren. Wir sind mit der Kutsche geflohen. Gefühl von Freiheit. Charles d'Ascoyne ist wieder On the Road!

* * *

**4. Spuni, eine Kurve später**

Die Kutsche hat nur noch Schrottwert. Haben's aber wenigstens über die Grenze geschafft und sind in Borograwien. Muss sofort wieder an Felix denken und wünschte noch mehr, er wäre hier! Stattdessen ist ein Korporal der borograwischen Armee anwesend und zieht Rattenknochen und mich fürs Heer ein.

* * *

**6. Spuni, Jahrhundert des Flughunds, unter Regentschaft Großherzogins Annagowia **

Musste Rattenknochen aus dem Gefangenenlager rausholen. Seine reizende Ex-Frau Mika hat ihn sich herausgepickt für eine ‚Unterredung'. Bin nicht sicher, ob der Zauberer gefoltert wurde. Er guckt so zufrieden.

Bin meinerseits weniger zufrieden. Hab mir den Arm abgerissen und meine rote Uniform versaut. Natürlich kein Igor weit und breit.

Müssen uns keine Gedanken darüber machen, wie wir aus dem Heerlager fliehen können – die feindliche Armee greift an, es wird zum Ausrücken geblasen. Habe die Chance ergriffen. Rattenknochen ist ein sturer Borograwier, das hat er mit Felix gemeinsam! Ist beim borograwischen Heer geblieben und will in den Krieg ziehen.

Hab mich in die Büsche geschlagen und bin von der feindlichen Armee aufgegriffen worden. Glaube, der Geringe Gott rächt sich bereits…

* * *

**10. Spuni, Dunkles Zeitalter, Zlobenischer Fürst**

Die Zlobenen bekämpfen die Borograwier. Bin im Feldlazarett zusammengeflickt worden und muss nun mit marschieren. Bin den Armbrustieren zugeteilt worden. Seltsames Gefühl, wieder dieser Einheit anzugehören – allerdings jetzt nicht als ihr Hauptmann, einfacher Fußsoldat. Hab einen jungen Feldwebel kennengelernt, der besser bei Mami daheim geblieben wäre, bis ihm wenigstens der erste Flaum am Kinn wächst. Fühl mich verantwortlich für ihn, als wäre er James oder Jacques. Ich will nach Hause zu meinen Kindern…

Im letzten Krieg sind die Borograwier gegen Sto marschiert. Stand Felix im Feld gegenüber – stehe jetzt Rattenknochen gegenüber. Es ist wie damals, ich will nicht gegen einen Freund kämpfen!

* * *

**13. Spuni, Jahrhundert des Flughunds**

Rattenknochen ist gefallen.

Mein Schützling hat ihn erschossen, weil er mich vermeintlich zu retten dachte. TOD hat sich nicht auf Schachspiele eingelassen. Dafür habe ich noch einen anderen Freund wiedergefunden; Wuffel ist von Ankh-Morpork aus seinen Herrchen den ganzen Weg nachgelaufen und hat uns in Borograwien wiedergefunden.

Seit drei Tagen schleppe ich die Leiche des Zauberers nun mit mir herum, immer Wuffel nach, der zu einem bestimmten Ort zu streben scheint. Hab' einiges von meinen Zombie-Frischhalte-Utensilien auf Rattenknochens Körper angewendet. Er sieht erstaunlich friedlich aus, als würde er nur schlafen.

Wünschte trotzdem, er würde mich als Weichei und Pantoffelheld beschimpfen.

Wuffel läuft nicht mehr weiter. Hier muss dieser bestimmte Ort sein. Was auch immer. Ich sehe mich mal genauer um.

* * *

**13. Spuni, 30 Sekunden an der Oberwelt später, im Jenseits eine Ewigkeit vergangen **

Bin in einen Kaninchenbau gestürzt. Hab' Rattenknochens Seele am Grund gefunden. Schon wieder erstreckt sich nichts weiter als eine Wüste um uns.

Rattenknochens Eltern getroffen. Habe mir nie vorstellen können, dass auch der Zauberer eine Mutter hat. Bin sehr froh, dass sich nicht meine Eltern auch dazugesellt haben. Wäre schön gewesen, sie wiederzusehen, besonders meinen Vater, den ich immer noch schmerzlich vermisse. Aber ich würde Mama und Papa nicht genauso wie meine Schwiegereltern belügen wollen, was genau ich mit Rattenknochen zu tun habe.

Haben uns auf den Weg gemacht, den Weg zurück ins Diesseits zu finden. Während unserer Wanderung habe ich mich nicht zu Rattenknochen umgedreht. Hatte Sorge, er könnte mir mein… _Selbstmitleid_ noch ansehen und mich ein Weichei und Pantoffelhelden schimpfen. Dann müsste ich ihn verprügeln und er würde vielleicht ganz im Jenseits verschwinden.

TODs Haus ist schwarz in allen Schattierungen. Wir haben Rattenknochens Sanduhr gestohlen. Sie sieht seltsam aus; als wären beide Hälften gleichzeitig voll und leer. Sie scheint verschoben und man bekommt Kopfschmerzen, wenn man sie ansieht.

Habe einen Blick auf meine eigene Sanduhr geworfen. Sie ist leer, natürlich. Zumindest ist kein Sand mehr darin, aber Rattenknochen meint, es wabere stattdessen oktarin in ihr. Außerdem sind Pflaster hier und da über Sprünge geklebt worden. Scheint so, als würde sie öfters einmal runterfallen. Vielleicht sollte ich in Zukunft weniger draufgängerisch leben und nicht denken, mir könne ja gar nichts mehr geschehen.

War zu feige mir die Sanduhren meiner Frau, meiner Kinder und meiner Freunde anzusehen. Es gibt einfach Dinge, die sollte man nicht wissen.

Haben uns TODs ausrangiertes Skelettpferd ‚geliehen' und sind zurück auf die Scheibe gestürzt.

* * *

**13. Spuni, Jahrhundert des Flughunds, Havelock Vetinari**

Rattenknochen jammert über meine Reitkünste. Entschuldigung, ich saß eben auch zum ersten Mal auf einem fliegenden Skelettpferd! Dafür ist mir die Landung doch recht gut gelungen, es ist nichts kaputt gegangen. Außer der Wetterhahn der Diebesgilde.

Ja! Wir sind wieder in Ankh-Morpork! Endlich!

Habe den Zauberer zu Frau Kuchens Haus gebracht und seine Seele wieder in seinen Körper verfrachtet, nachdem eine Igorina den Bolzen raus operiert hatte. Ich bin erleichtert. Natürlich nur darüber, endlich wieder zu Hause zu sein! Besuche als erstes Felix und geh mit ihm saufen.

**Ende**


End file.
